friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marriages
.]]Marriages are a recurring theme on Friends. Almost all episodes with a wedding are named after the wedding and have the wedding as only event in the episode. Before the show Ross and Carol's Wedding Ross and Carol married before the show began and is thus unseen. Phoebe and Duncan had a green card marriage before the series began. It's also hinted she got married in Las Vegas. Season 1 Barry & Rachel's Wedding Rachel was engaged to marry Barry Farber, but escaped through the bathroom window after she realized she didn't love him. Season 2 Carol & Susan's Wedding In the titular episode, Carol and Susan get married. Monica does the catering and Ross talks Carol into still marrying Susan after finding out her parents don't approve, Ross standing in for Carol's father.. Barry & Mindy's Wedding The Season 2 finale took place at Barry's wedding to Mindy Hunter, with Rachel as Maid of Honor and accompanied by Ross. They got divorced four years later after Barry cheats on her. Season 3 Frank Jr. & Alice's Marriage In Season 3, Phoebe's brother Frank Buffay Jr. revealed that he was going to marry a woman, Alice Knight, 26 years older. While it bothered Phoebe at first, Frank and Alice showed that they were truly in love. Joey and Ross were so touched that they became the best man and ring bearer respectively. However, in the Season 4 episode, "The One With Phoebe's Uterus", Frank and Alice reveal that they had decided to simply get married at the Courthouse, while having lunch. Season 4 Ross & Emily's Wedding In the middle of Season 4, Ross meets Emily Waltham, a woman from London. After knowing each other for only six weeks, they decide to get married. This ends disastrously when Ross says Rachel's name at the altar. To make matters worse, Ross was going to take Rachel to the honeymoon until he saw Emily and chased after her. Emily had one condition before getting back together with Ross, and it was that he could not see Rachel anymore. They finally got a divorce after one month when Ross said he cannot live without seeing Rachel and Emily said she couldn't trust him. Season 5 Ross & Rachel's Marriage In the Season 5 finale, Ross and Rachel stumble drunkenly out of a wedding chapel in Las Vegas. In the morning, neither of them remember the event and agree to get it annulled. When Ross decides that he cannot have three failed marriages, he decides not to get the annulment and stay married to Rachel... without her knowledge. Eventually, Rachel finds out, and tries putting a disastrous end to their short-lived marriage. However she took the reason for the annulment overboard and were forced to get a divorce after six months. Ross and Rachel admit that if they got married for real, that it would be the one that lasted. Season 7 Cousin Franny's Wedding In The One With All The Cheesecakes, Monica learns that her cousin Frannie is getting married, but did not invite her to the wedding. To make matters worse, she learns that Ross ("and guest") did get invited. Monica forces him to bring her as his guest so she can confront Franny. At the wedding, Monica asks her "what she could have possibly done" to make her not invite her. At that moment, the groom approaches. It is Stuart, one of Monica's ex-boyfriends. Ross tells her "it's more of a question of who could you have done." Chandler & Monica's Wedding The season 7 finale revolves around the long-awaited marriage of Chandler and Monica. In this marriage, Chandler runs away because he is frightened by the thought of being the "Bings." Ross and Phoebe finds him in his office and helps him have the courage to get married. Also Phoebe starts telling people Monica is a pregnant bride because she saw a pregnancy test which was actually Rachel's. Also Joey is stuck doing his movie and almost misses being the minister but he makes it just in time and marries Chandler and Monica. Phoebe and Rachel are the bridesmaids. Ross is the best man. Season 10 Phoebe & Mike's Wedding In Season 10, Phoebe married long-time boyfriend Mike Hannigan. When their wedding was almost cancelled due to a blizzard, they decided to have the ceremony outside of Central Perk in the snow. Because the minister could not make it, Joey married the two of them. Rachel and Monica were both bridesmaids, Chandler gave Phoebe away, and Ross held Mike's dog, Chappy. Other Seasons Janice and Gary Litman Janice and Gary marry early in the show off-screen, in either Season 1 or 2 as a pregnant Janice shows off her wedding ring in The One Where Heckles Dies. They divorce in Season 3 but try to reconcile later in the same season. Janice and Sid Goralnik At some point before "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 1," Janice and Sid marry. After the Show Ross and Rachel Ross and Rachel remarried not long after the series ended, with a proper ceremony, bringing them a closer family with their daughter, Emma. See also *Divorces *Running Gags Category:Running Gags